galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enter
Enter appeared in 2012 TV series called Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Enter (エンター Entā) is a member, later the leader of Vaglass and the true main antagonist of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, an Avatar sent into reality to create mechanical monsters called Metaloids with the use of MetaVirusCards. These Metaloids would then send data into giant MegaZords into a Hyper Space, which later battle the Go-Busters' own MegaZords once it arrives. He carries a laptop with him. He uses this to transmit Metaviruses to infect (as long as the Metavirus patch is in place) various inanimate objects. As an Avatar, he has the ability to transcend into Hyper Space and uses this ability to speak to Messiah in person via his laptop. He has a propensity for thin disguises, though his goggles can be a give away. After Messiah's death, Enter embarked on a mission to evolve beyond his programming into the ideal being. Enter was created from the data of the scientists that Messiah absorbed. Though resembling a human, Enter is pure data made physical, thus cannot be easily destroyed. He made himself first known to the Go-Busters and the Energy Management Center when he stole enough Enetron to power a small city for a year and since then attacked the city for more Enetron with the use of Metaloid monsters. But as the Go-Busters proved to be troublesome, Enter devised counters from researching their weak points to gaining the blueprints for the BC-04 Buster Machine which later proved a mistake when it turned out that the blue prints were secretly given to their creator Masato Jin. However, using the FilmZord's ability to project subspace in a surrounding area, Enter had that feature added into the remaining blank Megazords still in their possession. But when the Avatar Escape is created to take over human suffering, Enter resolved to use an evolving program on Messiah to increase his "Majesty's" power. Despite his attempts to keep the Go-Busters from entering Subspace, Enter's origins are revealed as he was seemingly destroyed in the Epsilon-Type Megazord while buying himself time to create a back-up of Messiah's data in the form of the Messiah Cards. After allying himself with the Double Monster Rhino Doubler to use his power, Enter reveals the Messiah Cards after creating Sunadokeiloid and scattered the remaining cards to the four winds in hopes that Messiah could be reborn through one of them. But in reality, Enter had changed his goals significantly, and was no longer interested in resurrecting Messiah per say so much as creating a new Messiah. To this end he kept one of the cards and incorporated it into his own digital makeup to gain the ability to become Enter Unite, earning Escape's temporary loyalty in the process. As Enter Unite he continued to interfere in the attempts of the Go-Busters to eliminate the Messiah Cards, including taking the seventh Card from what he deemed an unworthy host in Parabolaloid 2. When Escape learned of his true intent with the Messiah Cards, she betrayed him to recreate Messiah. Unsurprised at the turn of events as he is crushed to death by MegaZord Zeta, Enter reforms on Christmas Day with the seventh Card also absorbed into himself. After a demonstration of his new powers to convert organic matter, he declares himself to be the new Messiah through the data the Messiah Metaloids gathered within the final Messiah Card that he placed in Hiromu's body. As a result, being recreated minutes after being destroyed from an object Hiromu touched, Enter's evolution is speed up from copying Hiromu's data from each resurrection. Eventually, gaining enough of Hiromu's data to assume a dark version of his Red Buster Powered Custom form, Enter revealed that his evolution is nearly complete as he can now assimilate humans. In a risky gambit, the Go-Busters spirit Enter into the unstable Hyper Space for a final battle. By the time the final Messiah Card was removed from Hiromu's body and destroyed, Enter learns that he unknowingly enabled Masato to sacrifice himself. Left with no aces, managing to overwhelm the Go-Busters, Enter finds himself overpowered as Red Buster tells him that he failed to truly understand humans despite the data he gathered. After being hit by the Go-Busters' "Volcanic Go-Busters Attack", unable to escape his permanent death, Enter explodes into bits of data with his human victims restored. Enter, along with Escape were both revived as they were part of a Vaglass restoration program. They then team up with the Deboth Army to awake Space War God Voldos. However, they were defeated by the Kyoryugers. Taken from the memory of Gokai Red, a recreation of Enter Unite was brought forth alongside Escape Evolve by Bangray among a collection of the most nefarious adversaries faced by the Super Sentai. Overwhelming Gokai Red and Zyuoh Eagle initially, Bangray's forces were matched when the Gokaigers and Zyuohgers joined their respective Red warriors. Engaging Yamato Kazakiri in the new form of Zyuoh Whale, "Enter" and "Escape" were ultimately destroyed by his Zyuoh Final. See Also * Blaze * Scrozzle * Robo-Blaze Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Portrayed by Syo Jinnai Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2012 Category:Super Sentai Universe